Il est temps d'écrire au Père Noël
by Eva Nai'ssence
Summary: L'hiver arrive et avec lui Noël. Alors vient le temps des demandes de cadeaux. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile dans un monde comme le notre... OS


Salut !

Ce matin en cours, il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi entrain de lire le journal, en attendant le prof. Cette personne ne lisait pas les premières pages, celles qui font mal, mais un article sur Noël, qu'il est temps d'écrire au Père Noël.  
Et voilà le résultat.  
Comme toujours, ce n'est rien de prétentieux, juste une idée, de l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu,  
Bonne lecture n_n

* * *

Il est temps d'écrire au Père Noël.

L'hiver est presque là, l'automne le prépare minutieusement en dénudant comme il faut les branches des arbres tout en étoffant les conifères; apportant le froid petit à petit avec son vent et ses nuages presque totalement dégorgée de leur pluie; nettoyant les dernières traces de l'été pour une nouvelle odeur, familière, celle du froid et de la neige… Sauf là où certains climats à travers le monde ne le permettent pas, évidemment. L'hiver arrive et bientôt, Jack Frost aura le feu vert pour faire des siennes… L'hiver arrive, et donc avec lui Noël.

Nord est assis à son bureau, occupé à lire les lettres des enfants qui s'accumulent déjà en une belle pile tremblante, s'élevant jusqu'à chatouiller le plafond. Sans exception, chaque enveloppe est ouverte et chaque lettre, à l'écriture hésitante, bancale ou même écrite par une main adulte, est lue minutieusement. Et alors est étudiée consciencieusement chaque demande et chaque âme ancrée profondément dans chaque mot. Nord décide ensuite du cadeau à offrir et si il est mérité, et donc potentiellement distribué.

« Marie se contentera sûrement d'un énorme faux ours en peluche plutôt qu'un vrai ours vivant… » déclare-t-il en riant joyeusement.

« Rémi est vraiment cruel et méchant avec les autres et surtout sa pauvre mère, j'attends une bonne action d'ici-Noël… » songe-t-il sérieusement.

Mais inévitablement, viennent les lettres plus difficiles, plus tristes.

« Je voudrais mes parents, s'il-vous-plaît »

« J'aimerais la paix sur toute la Terre »

« Que les méchants arrêtent de tuer et deviennent gentils »

Et bien d'autres encore, entre les demandes enfantines et inconscientes, des demandes qui lui vrillent le cœur et l'affligent au plus profond de son âme. Il ne peut leur offrir cela : la paix mondiale, ressusciter quelqu'un, changer quelqu'un… même si il le voudrait tant ! Il voudrait répondre à leurs attentes, n'est-il pas le Père Noël après tout ? Il se sent si inutile à ces moments-là… Il soupire tristement en mettant soigneusement une autre prière difficile de côté et attrape la suivante machinalement.

« Jack Frost ? » il soupire à nouveau, lourdement cette fois. Quel galopin celui-là, que peut-il bien vouloir encore, alors qu'il est désormais heureux, vu par les enfants ?

Il avise l'enveloppe parsemée de givre pour la fermer, les petits cristaux dessinant des arabesques floconneux sur le papier blanc. Bon, après tout, il lit _toutes_ les lettres sans exception. Alors il boit une rasade de son précieux flacon de whisky puis pose son pouce sur l'ouverture de l'enveloppe et le glisse lentement, tout du long, afin de faire fondre la glace et desceller la lettre.

« Je veux que tout les enfants qui n'ont plus de papiers ni d'encre pour écrire ou qui n'en ont jamais eu, que ceux qui n'ont plus le cœur de demander quoi que ce soit, ceux qui n'ont plus rien et ne peuvent plus rien espérer, je veux que tous ceux-là reçoivent malgré tout des cadeaux pour Noël. »

Un long frisson d'émotion parcours le corps de ce bon vieux Nord alors qu'il finit cette lecture. Une larme apparaît inévitablement au coin de ses yeux et d'un geste rapide il les essuient du revers de la main en reniflant fortement. Bien sûr qu'il va le faire, comme toujours. Comme Jack fait tomber la neige pour amuser ceux qu'ils le peuvent, mais aussi pour camoufler un instant l'horreur à ceux qui vivent dedans. Il remarque alors une autre lettre.

« Jeannot »

« Je voudrais que l'on offre du courage ! »

Puis une autre encore.

« Sable »

« Je voudrais qu'on distribue de l'espoir »

Puis une autre.

« Fée »

« Qu'il y est toujours de l'amour, pour construire un avenir meilleur. »

Oui, oui… évidement. Au fond, c'est ce qu'il fait, Nord. Il offre des cadeaux qui font remplir les cœurs d'amour, ne seraient ce qu'un instant, ce qui redonne espoir et raffermit ainsi le courage. Totalement revigoré, l'adrénaline montant d'excitation dans ses veines, il bondit brusquement de son fauteuil, attrape les lettres mises de côté et court en direction de l'usine à jouet, le cœur en fête, plein d'espoir. Car même si c'est peu, même si ce n'est sûrement pas suffisant, c'est toujours un point de départ.

Dans l'ombre se détachent quatre silhouettes qui se sourirent mutuellement d'un air satisfait. Car chacun a besoin qu'on lui rappelle, de temps en temps, ce qui est important et aussi que c'est la foi qui sauve, parfois. Pas la foi aveugle en quelque chose de magique, non, pas celle-là.

Juste la foi envers ses possibilités, la foi envers sa propre force et ainsi, envers un lendemain toujours possible.

* * *

Heu...Bref.

Bye *retourne dans son trou*


End file.
